


Desensitization

by Dudu0611



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudu0611/pseuds/Dudu0611





	Desensitization

*r18（dirty talk/正面）  
*感慨一下实体书和原文的差距……第一遍看实体书我还以为是什么青春励志故事，要不是亲友提醒我去看原文我都不知道我会错过什么神仙爱情……

 

 

于炀坐在床边，有些局促不安的抬头看着祁醉。

“昨天能碰到手臂了，”祁醉单手插兜，一脸悠闲的看着他，“今天试试能不能碰到肩膀？”

“嗯。”于炀的喉结上下滑动一下，祁醉勾唇，突然弯下腰拉进两人间的距离。于炀的瞳孔飞快的缩了一下，抿抿嘴，下意识往后挪了一点，

祁醉莞尔，鼻尖亲昵的在他脸颊上蹭了蹭，“怎么搞的，小哥哥？想看又不敢看的。”

“队，队长……”于炀的脸一下子通红，语无伦次的吐字，“我，我……不是……那个，队，队长。”

“好了好了，不逗你了。”祁醉伸手拍拍他的肩，却没有把手放下，稍稍用了点力，掌心的热度透过薄薄的衬衫传递到肩上的皮肤。于炀的眼睛猛地睁大，下意识咬紧嘴唇。

祁醉小心的观察着他的神色，见于炀只是咬着下唇，却没有其他什么症状，悄悄松了一口气，却有些舍不得松手，拇指轻轻扫了一个弧度，就敏锐的感觉到对方一个轻颤。

做个人吧。祁醉心里默念，松开手，换上一副轻松的表情，“接受的还可以，那——今天就这样了，我明天再来。”

他伸手拍了拍于洋染成浅金色的脑袋。“乖，早点休息。”转身便要离去。

一只有点冰冷，发抖的手从后面拽住他的衣角，祁醉有些诧异的回头，于炀的耳朵尖都红了，却固执的不肯松手，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他，结结巴巴的说，“队，队长……我觉得……觉得今天…嗯……还可以加，加点量。”

祁醉看着他的脸，少年眼中对他的期盼是那样明显，他无声叹了一口气，“宝贝，你这是在玩火。”

于炀咬住下唇，也不说话，还是看着他，眼睛里反照着祁醉的模样，某个老畜牲心里最软的地方突然就被狠狠戳了一下，他低头伸手抚上于炀的唇，温柔的分开被牙齿磕得发红的下唇，湿软温热的触感让他忍不住多摩挲了两下，声音轻的像一阵虚无缥缈的风，“可以吗？”

 

说者无意，听者有心，于洋有些僵硬的点点头，耳朵更红了，祁醉笑着捏捏他的耳垂，“明天不要早起了。”

祁醉的手很好看，修长匀称，骨节不大，顺着于炀的眉一点点描摹眉目，有点凉的指尖划过他高挺的鼻梁，轻抿的薄唇，最后轻轻捏住他的下巴。

于炀就像一个精致的木偶娃娃，下意识随着他的动作抬起头来，祁醉垂着眼睛细细端详他，低垂的鸦睫在眼睑下铺出一小片深色的阴影，藏不住的宠溺和欢愉。

于炀觉得他可能会溺死在祁醉的目光里。

他鼓足勇气，拉住他的手臂，主动吻上去。浅浅的触碰，像一片羽毛轻轻拂过祁醉的唇。换来的是铺天盖地而来的回应，祁醉手指的力度不断加大，舌尖撬开于炀微启的唇瓣长驱直入，长舌扫过牙冠和上颚，又退出来慢条斯理的描摹一圈唇形，模仿着交合的动作一进一出，于炀的手紧紧抓住祁醉的手臂，透明的津液顺着嘴角流下，连喘息和闷哼声都被拆开吞吃入腹。

祁醉抬腿压在于炀身侧的床上，大发慈悲的放过快喘不上气的于炀，两人亲密的额头抵着额头，呼吸的热气穿插交融在一起，祁醉用鼻尖亲昵的蹭了蹭于炀的脸颊，眸色深沉，“可以吗，小哥哥？”

这已经不只是对脱敏的例行询问了，于炀不傻，自然听得出他后面那层含义，好看的眉毛纠结在一起，好像起了雾气的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着他，憋了半天，才终于从牙缝里挤出一个细若蚊语的音节。

“……好。”

祁醉眼角弯了一下，没有再继续逗她，微微偏过头去贴上他的唇，轻轻厮磨。

于炀有些颤抖，却没有推开祁醉，甚至努力抬头去迎合他的吻，双手死死的攥住两侧床单，骨节泛着白，祁醉搭在他肩上的手空出来覆上去，十指相扣。

这是一场没有悬念的战斗，敌方没有任何抵抗就缴械投降，任由对方在他的领地上肆意妄为，于炀像一头受伤的幼兽，下意识的恐惧和在心底对祁醉的依赖矛盾的让人痛苦。

上瘾的厉害。

分开的唇舌间连出一根细长的银线，祁醉深深的看了一眼于炀，眼神像盯上猎物的狼，势在必得的肆意妄为。

“可以吗？”他的声音有点哑，伸手替于炀把散乱的的发拨到耳后。于炀红着脸点点头，羞得不敢看他。

祁醉的手指向下划，划过他凸起的喉结，再到锁骨，然后搭在第一枚扣子上。

灵活的指尖轻松挑开扣子，指甲刮过胸口的瘙痒感引得于炀身体轻颤。白色的衬衫领口大开，露出近乎苍白的美好肉体。

“可以吗？”祁醉再次低声问，于炀闭上眼睛，小声的嗯了一声。

祁醉又挑开一颗扣子，“可以吗？”

于炀的手指关节缩了缩，“嗯？”

指尖划过长久不见阳光的白皙皮肤，“可以吗？”

于炀的呼吸一窒，“可以”

手掌贴上精瘦的小腹，“可以吗？”

于炀的心率加速，“嗯……”

手指勾住运动短裤的边缘，向下缓缓用力，“可以吗？”

于炀攥紧拳头，闭紧眼睛低声道，“嗯。”

修长的手指抚上两腿间微微抬头的小帐篷，祁醉挑挑眉，“想要吗？”

于炀下意识点头，“要。”

答应完了才意识到不对劲，还没反应过来就被近乎凶狠的堵上嘴。

祁醉手上一用力，两人就直接倒在床上，于炀整个人吓得一缩，想象中的狂风暴雨却并没有到来，祁醉磁性的声音像夏日闷雷一样在他耳边炸响，优雅的狩猎者慢条斯理的舔舐利爪准备将猎物拆吞入腹。

“宝贝儿，想要吗？”

于洋微微睁开眼睛看他，脸上热度未散，小小声的应了一句，“想，想……”

祁醉勾唇，“想要谁？”

于炀知道他想听什么，勉强克服了自己的羞耻心臊着脸说，“……要，要……老，老公。”

“要老公的什么呀？”某只老畜牲非常有耐心的诱拐小白兔。

“老，老公的，的……的……”于炀的脸真的能滴出血了，求饶似的把头撞进祁醉的怀里，偏生那老畜牲就没打算放过他，把他的脑袋从怀里扒拉出来，盯着他的眼睛问，“乖，告诉老公你要老公的什么？”

于炀咬住下唇，索性闭上眼睛连着面子都不要了，“要，要老公的……的，鸡鸡！”

“连起来再说一遍。”祁醉奖励似的吻吻他的嘴角。于炀干脆破罐子破摔，闭着眼睛大声喊，“想……想，想要老公的鸡鸡！”

祁醉一手去够床头柜里的润滑剂，一手拍拍他的屁股示意他抬腰方便脱内裤，“好，老公给你。”

冰凉透明的液体裹在手指上探向股间，从未有人探寻过的私密领域迎来造访者，于炀上半身微抬，背部的肌肉下意识绷紧，抬起一只手半遮着眼睛，努力适应下身传来的异物感。

素日握着鼠标帮人戒网瘾的神之右手这时正在耐心开拓另一片疆土，祁醉试探性的缓缓推进一节手指，马上被四面而来的软肉层层吸附住，祁醉深吸一口气压下高涨的欲望，如此热情的讨欢，他几乎能猜到自己胯下的物件填充进去时是何等黯然销魂的场景。但现在还不行，入口还太细嫩狭窄，容不下粗大的性器。

祁醉第二根手指轻轻摩挲穴口边缘的褶皱，浅浅的嫩粉色，正在艰难的吞吐着新加入的指关节，祁醉眸色一点点加深，有什么情绪在里面沸腾翻滚，谁能知道在快速的抽插中这里也可以充血染上熟烂的深红。

第三根手指缓慢而坚定的向前推进，于炀的喉结上下滑动一下，衬衫被汗水粘的微湿，祁醉手指往里一扣，正好刮过一处软肉。

少年嘴中的闷哼声突然往上扬了一个高度，像受惊的猫一样弓起身子，祁醉马上反应过来，手指摁住那个地方，声音里隐约带上一丝危险的意味，“前列腺？”

“队，队长……不要……”于炀拉下手臂近乎恳求的出声，却不知道自己眼角带泪的模样在某人眼中是何等诱人。

“嗯？”祁醉挑眉，手指往下一摁，于炀不防，一声飘了调的呻吟冲破齿关，祁醉低头舔去他眼角的泪水，“我看你挺想要的。”

“不，不要这个……”于炀咬牙，双手环住祁醉的脖子紧紧贴了过去，伏在他耳边小声的说，“要老公的……那个……”

“可以了，给我吧。”

祁醉沉默一瞬，抽出埋在后穴的手指，巨大的失落感引得于炀小声呜咽出来，但下一秒，他就被更粗大的物件填的满满当当。

圆润的头部不带一丝留情的碾过内壁的那一点，祁醉的手握住于炀身前高高昂起的物件，低头在上面亲了亲，冲他诡秘一笑，突然变着花样和频率的动了起来。

下身几乎是同一时间不顾层层穴肉挽留往外抽出大半，又一下捅到底部，卵袋拍打在臀部的响声夹杂着咕叽咕叽的水声，在方寸之间让人热血沸腾。

于炀却没什么经历在意这个，前后同时受制于人的感觉本应该让他极度没有安全感。

可偏偏那人是祁醉。

内心隐秘的欲望甚至超越了身体的本能反应，真实向身上人传递过去自己的无上的欢愉。于炀的双腿被祁醉从腰间折叠到肩部，再次发起冲锋。

于炀的眼睛开始失焦，伴随着生理性的泪水和瞳孔扩大，几乎无法控制的喘息和呻吟从唇齿间泄出，断断续续的还带着一些模糊的字眼，祁醉凑近了些。

“队……队长……哈啊……队长……”

“别叫队长，”祁醉一个深顶，“叫我的名字。”

“啊……祁，祁醉……”

“叫祁醉哥哥。”

下身的冲击愈发猛烈，粗黑的纹身上粘连着各种乱七八糟的液体。暗红的性器在臀缝间时隐时现，两人交合处没有一片干地，全是诱人的水光。

“哥……啊，祁，祁醉……哈啊，哥哥……”

于炀的眼眶通红，却不会违逆祁醉任何要求。他明明快被接连不断的快感逼疯了，却只是求饶一般的把头抵在祁醉的胸口，任他为所欲为。

“小哥哥……爽吗？”祁醉的呼吸也急促起来。于炀的脑袋还埋在他的胸口，短促的点了一下头，祁醉继续问，“谁让你爽的？”

“哥，哥……唔啊，老……老公……”

“老公怎么让你爽的？”

“老公……老，老公……嗯啊……操，操的我……我……爽……啊……”

“乖宝贝。”祁醉奖励性的亲吻他的嘴，他能感觉到于炀的身体颤抖幅度变大，知道他要去了，本来在替人上下来回撸动性器的手堵上开始吐精的头部，于炀难耐的把头扬起来，白色皮肤下淡青色的血管暴露在祁醉眼前，他毫不犹豫一口气咬下去。

“啊……唔唔……老公，我……我……呜……要，啊……”

“宝贝等着我。”祁醉又在他的脖子上舔了一下，满意的欣赏一下自己吮吸出来的小草莓，拉开他的腿大开大合的操弄起来。十几下之后一个深顶交代在里面，手指松开于炀被堵住的眼洞，一股淅淅沥沥的白浊失禁一般的从于炀的性器里流出来，他满脸通红，嘴唇微张隐隐露出鲜红的舌尖，眼角还挂着泪，眼神有些呆滞的看着祁醉，胸口一起一伏的，一副被操狠了的模样。

祁醉心里一窒，小心翼翼的把自己的物件从他后穴里拔出来，肉体分离的一瞬间发出一声清脆的“啵”，于炀本来就红的脸颊又跟烧起来一样了。

祁醉在他眉间落下一吻，又黏黏糊糊的在他脸上亲来亲去，就像是对待易碎的珍品一样，小心又亲昵。

他发现于炀很喜欢这种湿湿软软的亲吻，也不嫌两人一身狼藉，就这么紧紧搂抱在一起平息情潮。两颗在胸腔里鲜活跳动的心脏，频率逐渐平缓，心跳声沉稳有力，逐渐融成一个声音。

祁醉突然懒洋洋的问，“这算是脱敏成功了？”

于炀小声“嗯”了一下，一个劲儿的往他怀里钻，祁醉揉揉他毛茸茸的金色脑袋，低低的笑了。

月亮过了中天。

 

end


End file.
